


Trial For Her Hand

by Darkliesra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Horde doesn't teach anything, Jaring tone, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, courtship ritual, romance sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkliesra/pseuds/Darkliesra
Summary: Adora happens to have a problem, she simply can't get Catra out of her head! Romance in the Horde is awkward and difficult, needing to challenge the source of ones affections to a game where the other has an absolute advantage. She just can't figure out how to prove to Catra how much she admires her. Luckily, a magic sword and a war might be just the thing she needs."Catra! I challenge you to a Trial Game, for your cunning, strength, tactics and ferocity the War itself will be the game."Inspired by Horde kids are just like that, by gerti
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	Trial For Her Hand

“Rogelio, I need your help.”

The green lizard man gave out a surprised grunt as Adora pulled him over to the locker room.

He raised an eyebrow at the girl that pulled him along having noted the agitated state of the blond girl.

When they had gotten in, she slammed the door behind her and started pacing.

A questioning growl woke her from her introspection. “I, I don’t know what to do. I need your help. I just can’t figure out what would work and, and if anything would work and if- “

Rogelio placed his hand on her shoulder, a short grunt cut through her ranting freak-out.

“Sorry.” Adora said, leaning back against the door. Tears started to fill her blue eyes. “I want to give Catra a Trial Game, but I have no Idea what would work!”

Rogelio’s eyes shot open and a small blush crossed his scaled cheeks. A small cough was enough of a question, him being uncomfortable with this discussion was also a little obvious from his constant shifting.

Adora wiped her eyes, weakness was not accepted in the Horde.

“I’ve been thinking about this for weeks! I mean her cunning and wit, not to mention how strong she is, and she never gives up! She gives her absolute all any time we have a challenge and I just… I just admire her so much.”

There was no stopping the heat in her face as she spilled what could amount to a dark secret to her squad mate.

Rogelio pulled his hand from her shoulder and started to scratch his head. A louder growl poured from his lips.

Adora fidgeted, still trying to keep it together. “I thought about an obstacle trial, a spar, even an Evaluation run! But an obstacle trial does not show off her cunning, a spar only lasts for ten or so minutes and an evaluation run is even worse! Nothing even comes close to what I’m trying to tell her.”

At that point Rogelio just seemed annoyed. No longer blushing or fidgeting with his tail now whipping back and forth he let out a quiet roar.

“I am not trying to make some grand gesture!” Adora set her face into a scowl, her voice went up a couple notches. “What I’m trying to do is show her how much she means to me, and I thought you might have some Ideas!”  
He placed his hands up in a placating gesture as he backed up a little.

Adora felt her heart drop and her body gave out a little. “Sorry. I guess it was a bit much to ask. Let’s get ready, we have evaluation tomorrow.”

~.~

“All squadrons, report to your designated training area immediately for evaluation.” 

The Loudspeakers across the barracks blared with an uncaring voice.

Adora quickly finished putting on her training gear and jogged out of the locker room.

To no one’s surprise Lonnie was already waiting, the green circle lit up under her.

Adora quickly stood in the third circle, just two down from Lonnie, all her gear turning on.

Less then two minutes later Rogelio and Kyle both ran through the door and took their places at Adora’s right, leaving only one circle empty.

“Hey, has anyone seen Catra?” Adora’s question was met by three shaking heads. “Great, not again.” Adora started to grumble under her breath when the Evaluator walked in.

” At attention cadets.” The four cadets snapped to attention. “Your simulation is about to begin. Here is your scenario. You will be passing through the treacherous Whispering woods to reach the heart of the rebel insurgency, the Fortress Bright Moon.”

The large Evaluator continued. “Your goal is to defeat the Queen of the Princesses and Liberate Bright Moon in Lord Hordak’s name.” He looked up, eyes narrowing at the lack of a full squad. “Where is cadet Catra?”

Adora quickly spoke up before Lonnie could interject. “She will be here. I promise Sir.”

The Evaluator just shook his head and Continued. “Hm-hmm. The Woods are full of vicious Princesses. Violent Instigators and rebel leaders. They will take you out if given the chance. Do not give it to them. Good Luck cadets.”

The large bay doors opened to a dark area, filled with vines, trees and roots made to look as real as possible.

An alarm blared to signal the start of the mission and Adora ran in, knowing Rogelio was behind her and Lonnie and Kyle would be flanking him. ‘If Catra was here, she would be scouting for us but nooo.’

Bots started to show up, their visors overlaying an image of a Princess on them.

“Shields, up and twelve nine and one!” These bots were not hard to handle, the squads personal shields were enough to block the blasts and they were incredibly slow at firing and moving.

“Come on, this way!” Going at a diagonal instead of straight would cause all the bots to line up making both the shots harder to make and only from one direction.

Sadly, after only a minute of running Kyle missed the warning Rogelio’s gave and got a direct hit from the front. 

The blast nocked him prone and he just looked so done with the day. “Aw, dang it.”

“Seriously, Kyle!?” Lonnie yelled as she paused to check if he was still in.

Less then a moment later multiple shots rang out from behind as more of the “Princess” bots moved in.

“Seriously, Kyle?” A scratchy voice too quiet for most to hear came from overhead as the others ran off to complete the mission leaving Kyle to his sad fate.

The three remaining squad members burst out of the forest gasping for breath.

“Whirr click click. Snap!”  
From the ceiling a much larger bot descended. Most bots where the size of a person or smaller, this one was the size of a Scorpion-12 Tank!

“Watch out!” Adora cried out, rolling to the side even as she pulled her collapsed training staff from her belt, dodging the blasts from the “Queen” bot.

“Adora!” Lonnie was pointing at the floor where Adora was standing, the four-foot hexagon panel turning red instead of its normal blue.  
Adora barely had time to jump forwards as the floor gave way.

Yelling, Adora jumped up, grabbing the leg of the bot and swinging over and on top of the machine.  
The overlay of the extra-large vile creature that was the Queen turned to her, sneering.  
Also, unlike most bots that have one small gun on it the “Queen” bot had two huge cannons.

‘Just bigger targets’ Adora thought as she stabbed one through with her staff, spinning and taking out the other just as it turned towered her.  
A quick jab to the eye and the bot was down. Adora grunted as she hit the floor, rolling to a stop.

The floor under the bot gave way but it seemed stuck with its legs still outside the hole, Adora sighed in relief as she collapsed her staff.

A small chuckle made Adora look up. 

Standing there was Catra, ears up, tail curled and such a smug grin. A spin kick to the robot’s leg caused it to fall. Catra then turned to her and pointed at the floor.

“Wha- “Adora’s question was both interrupted and answered as the floor gave way beneath her.

Only having redeployed her staff kept her from falling to the bottom.

“Hey, Adora. How’s it hanging?”  
Looking up Adora saw Catra leaning over the hole, her tail swished behind her.

“Catra, did you seriously have to show up late, and how did you even get in here?”

An absolutely adorable laugh poured out of Catra and you could fight her if you thought differently.

“Aw, you think I’d spill my secrets? Now come on, you look stupid hanging there.”

Adora smirked a bit as she swung back and forth before launching herself up a little to grab Catra’s hand. A difficult thing to do in such a small space but she managed.

As she crawled out of the hole the loudspeakers blared through the training course.  
“Evaluation Exercise successfully completed.

~.~ 

“You should have seen your face. You were like, Aah, no! Betrayal.”

Adora and Catra were changing out of their training gear in the locker rooms, Catra giving an animated recounting of their win.

“Come on, Catra.” Adora scoffed as she pulled on her jacket, smiling. “We’re Senior Cadets now. I can’t believe you would be doing such childish- is that a mouse?!”

Catra immediately crouched down, ears up and eyes wide, tail straight and puffed, claws at the ready. “What?! Where?!”

Adora nearly fell over laughing at her reaction. “Are you ever not going to fall for that?”

Catra straightened out, smoothing her tail and hair. “I don’t know, are you ever going to let it go?”

“I don’t think so.” She reached out and help Catra with her jacket. “But for some reason it’s always funny.”

Adora was still chuckling as she was shoved. “How did you get into the Evaluation chamber anyway?”

With a roll of her eyes Catra explained “I rigged the door to the fall chamber, walked in and climbed up. Had to shove one of the panels out of the way and bam! I was in. I still can’t believe you just charged through the forest.”

Adora gave her a confused look. “What? What’s wrong with that?”

Catra turned and gave the look. That long-suffering look that just said, ‘now you are being stupid’.

“Adora, you didn’t take out a single Princess. You think they would just, what? Stay in the forest?”

Adora froze. “Wait. Did you take out all of them?!”  
A smirk was her answer.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted. “Adora.” A dark brooding female voice said from the door way  
.  
They both snap to attention. “Second, Shadow Weaver.”

A tall dark figure floated in, Shadows lifting the figure up along with making her hair float like a bunch of tentacles.

“You have done well.” Shadow Weaver seemed to ignore Catra. “You have completed your training course in record time.”

A blush full of pride creeped up Adora’s neck. “Uh, well. It wasn’t just me. I couldn’t have done it without Catra watching my back.”

“Ah yes.” Shadow Weaver seemed to have noticed Catra for the first time. “How someone as unmotivated as you could do anything of the sort, I will never know.”

Catra only looked away, her face full of disappointment. “Always serving up those pep talks.”

“Silence!” Shadows seemed to consume the light in the locker room. “Do not mock me cadet!”

Catra could only feel the icy chill, cold creeping into her lungs and veins. Suddenly warmth, as two arms encircled her, and she could breathe again.

Adora had hugged her, keeping the worst of Shadow Weaver’s anger away.

“S-sorry Second.”

Shadow Weaver retuned to normal and seemed rather relaxed.

“Adora, walk with me.” She said as she turned around and floated out of the room.

Adora did not want to leave Catra alone after that but a second call of her name made her remove her arms from around Catra and, with a concerned look back, chased after Shadow Weaver.

“What you see in her, I will never know.” Shadow Weaver remarked when Adora caught up to her. “Lord Hordak has reviewed your progress. He believes you would be a fine candidate for Force Captain.”

Adora nearly tripped at that. “Lord Hordak said that about me? Really?” she exclaimed; eyes wide.

“Oh, yes.” Shadow Weaver laid a hand on Adora’s shoulder, nails longer then Catra’s claws barely felt through her jacket. “He sees great promise in you. In fact, he has elected you the honor of leading a squadron in the invasion of Thaymor.”

Adora could barely contain herself as Shadow Weaver pinned a badge to her jacket. “The invasion? You mean, we are finally seeing active duty?!” Her smile bright and happy.

“No.” Shadow Weaver did not pause even when that smile died a miserable death. “You, are seeing active duty.”

Adora could feel herself stiffen even as she asked “But I will be able to bring my squad Right? My team?”

“Your team is not ready.” Shadow Weaver moved towards a large viewing window that showed the Fright Zone stretch on towards the horizon. “They will only slow you down.”

Adora’s replay was hesitant. “Shadow Weaver, Second, with respect. My team has been working hard for this. And Catra too, she just wants to get out there and prove herself.”

“Then she should have worked harder to prove herself to me!” Shadow Weaver snapped and Adora flinched away. “This is what I raised you for, Adora. This is your chance to prove yourself. I saw talent in you the moment I took you in as an Orphan child. Is this not what you wanted? Is this not what you’ve wanted since you were old enough to want anything?”

Adora dropped her gaze, wishing she were not having this conversation. “Yes.”

“With you at the forefront we will crush the Bright Moon Rebellion.” Shadow Weaver turned and floated away down the long corridor. “Do not disappoint me.”

Adora watched her go before turning towards the window, seeing the red sky and watched the machines that flew by.

Adora closed her eyes and imagined it. The dark, cold forest. The large looming fortress. Tanks and bots circling to the side as her and Catra lead a team to the flank. The destruction of the fortress as rebels fled and her and Catra took down an imposing Princess. Victory, hugging Catra close as they celebrated.  
Adora’s eyes jerked open as she felt wetness on her cheeks.

~.~

Later, Adora found herself standing on a catwalk, near the purification area, looking and admiring the green and yellow badge with the horde symbol on in and between the wings a triangle to represent Force Captain, when something pounced on her nearly causing her to drop it.

Catra bounced on her toes, an excited look on her face. “Hey Adora, what did she say?”

She looked at the badge in Adora’s hand swiping it from her grasp. “What’s this?” She said as she jumped onto a low hanging pipe.

Adora, still reeling from the surprise could only stomp her boot in aggravation. “Hey! Give it back Catra.”

Catra, ignoring her, looked over the badge as her eyes widened and mouth fell open. “No way. You’ve been promoted?”

Adora looked away as she felt her face heat up. “Yeah well, kind of, I guess. Heh, its not that big a deal.”

Catra jumped down to grab Adora by the arms. “Are you kidding that is awesome!” Her ears perked up, eyes widened and sparkling as a fang filled grin blossomed on her face. “We’re going to see the world and conquer it! Adora, I need to blow something up!”

Adora was smitten by that hopeful look in Catra’s eyes, even as her stomach turned knowing she was about to stamp it out. “Umm…”

She had to look away as Catra grew concerned. “What?”

Adora bit her lip before she answered her. “Shadow Weaver, says you’re not coming.”

Catra was rather taken aback, her arms falling to her sides. “What? Why? My time was just as good as yours today. What is her problem?”

Adora could only rub her arm kind of missing the feeling of Catra’s grip already. “She thinks you’re disrespectful, and you do kind of talk back to her.”

Catra’s ears folded back and tail flicked side to side. “Why should I respect her? Her only power comes from Lord Hordak and everyone knows it. Must be easy being a people pleaser like yourself.”

Adora looked up, a hurt expression on her face even as Catra took off towards the barracks. “I am not a- Catra wait!”  
Adora took off after her.

Catra was way faster then her, however. Finally reaching the room Adora stopped to rest on the doorway to catch her breath.

Adora walked over to Catra’s bed seeing her curled under the blanket. “Look I’m sorry. I didn’t even think you wanted to be Force Captain.”

Catra did not react when Adora sat on the edge of the bed except to toss the badge at her. “I don’t. Here, take the stupid thing.”

Adora narrowed her eyes, concern and hurt mixing uncomfortably in her chest. “Come on, Catra. I have been working my whole life for this! I was hoping you could be, I don’t know, happy for me maybe?”

Catra rolled over onto her back arms waiving in the air as she tried to convey what she was feeling. “Ugh, whatever. Its not like I care. I just want out of this place before boredom kills me. I mean, what’s even outside the Fright Zone?”

At this Adora smirks a little leaning over before she pulled out a large key. “What do you say we find out?”

Catra looked over at the mischievous look Adora had on her face. “I am so in.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to do episode 1 and 2 as a single large chapter but this feels better.  
> Also I have no Idea who said it or where I read it but I completely agree that"Sunflower" by Post Malone and Swae Lee is Catra's and Adora's song.  
> Please comment and tell me what you liked or didn't! I don't have a editor or proofreader so anything is welcome.


End file.
